Gumi's meets the vocaloidsPrelude to Gone Viral
by Gumi Megu Power
Summary: Gumi meets the vocaloids for the first time. Ps this is a prelude to my other story Gone Viral so I don't know if this could be considered a oneshot or not.


**ONESHOT! MY FIRST ONESHOT! YAY! well technically its like a prelude to my story Gone viral but i call it a oneshot nothings going to be added to it.I own nothing and i really hate typing that on everyone of my stories.**

* * *

Gumi paced anxiously in the airport._ Where is my suitcase it should be coming off the carousel by now._ She sat down on a bench next to a lumpy man of snot. "You okay with that headcold of yours?" Gumi asked to pass time. The man sneezed on her in response. _What the heck?_ Gumi resisted vomiting and gave the man a tissue. With snot covering her orange t-shirt she ran to the luggage carousel. Nothing! Gumi walked to the front counter and asked the overly perky acting woman "When is the luggage of flight 210 coming in?" The woman smiled brilliantly "The luggage of flight 210 was lost during transport. Connie announced it an hour ago." Gumi gritted her teeth. "Miss, there is no Connie that works here. You, have been the only person here since 3 AM, and no one announced anything. You airport people are getting on my last nerve. You are lying, and I am extremely sorry if that offends you to hear the truth." The blonde grimaced "You will not use that tone with me young lady, or we will have security escort you off of the premises. If you needed your luggage soooo badly why don't you just buy something at one of the stores." Gumi marched away._ I didn't know that Miss I'm Queen of the universe!_ She found the only clothing store in the airport. Gumi roamed endlessly around the shop. There were no t-shirts, no jeans,and no converses of any kind. Gumi realized her cruel fate she was in a dress shop._ I'd rather where this snot rag. I think I can make it no matter how disgusting. _Gumi waited a few minutes trying to see if she could stand it._ I can't do it!_ _Why must I be so weak! I can't even save my pride._ Gumi sulked and picked up the least girly dress she could find in her size. She looked at herself disgusted. It was yellow, sleeveless, just past the knee, tied in the back with a bow, and had three buttons lined with lace down the center._ It's just like the times mother entered me in pageants._ She shivered remembering the sour memories._ That won't happen anymore, you are going to live with the vocaloids, not her. Master did promise._ Gumi walked to the check out counter dress still on. "I would like to pay for this." The cashier woman nodded and said "If you buy the shoes and the dress you can get 75% off both items." Gumi looked at the price of the dress. 75% of _65. Around 49. The heels,_ Gumi dry heaved in her mind_, are already on sale making them 25 dollars. 75% of 25 is about 19. So altogether I will pay somewhere around $23. Please God let me have 65 dollars, if I have to wear a dress I'm taking my converses down with me._ She took out her wallet and found to her surprise 2 hundred dollar bills._ I can't believe I forgot that Master gave me my money in advance._ Gumi handed the cashier a bill, quickly thanked her, and walked away. The woman called after her as she walked out the door, "You look Absolutely gorgeous in that dress! You're eyes pop when you wear it!" Gumi gritted a goodbye and left. _Why does everyone say that? Its always "you look sooo pretty!" Pretty, pretty, pretty its a lie. I know I'm not pretty, gorgeous, or beautiful. No matter how many people tell me it. I mean look at me, my eyes are too far apart, I have green hair, I'm paler than paper, and I don't care what I look like, I just can't take it when people talk about me as if I'm something more than what I am. I just hope none of the vocaloids talk to me like that, or else I might snap._"Hey! Over here!" Gumi waved toward the cab Master rented for her, and she took off to the vocaloid mansion._  
_

It was a long ride that lasted till 5 pm. Gumi spent the boring trip staring out the window._ I wish I had my had my video games, my clothes, and my rubiks cube._ "Miss Megpoid, " the driver mentioned. "Yes?" she answered bored out of her mind. "We're here." he finished. Gumi jumped out of the car and stretched. _Ooh it's raining I love the rain. It feels so good. Like when you finally beat the boss level of a game!_ Gumi spun around in the rain. "Miss," the driver interrupted handing her suitcase to her. "Where did you find it!" Gumi asked astonished. "It came out the front carousel." He explained. "Thank you so much!" she said grinning and shaking the mans hand eagerly. Gumi kissed her suitcase. "I missed you so much!" She skipped up the steps of the humongous building. Gumi was excited beyond belief as she knocked on the door. The heavy piece of wood moved slowly out. She slipped through the opening to find a crowd of vocaloids surrounding her._ Wow, there is alot of people here. Wait I think I know some of these people. There's my cousin Gackupo he's almost like my brother. Oh and Rin she was my best friend since 2nd grade, and then she moved and i never had a friend since.__ So many people._ Ted strode out of the crowd. "You are the most beautiful girl my eyes have ever fell upon." Gumi snatched her hand away instantly screaming "NO I'M NOT!"_ Complete freak! Oh no I snapped, now they probably think I'm a jerk._ Gumi stared at the floor silently whispering sorry repeatedly. Len shoved Ted back into the crowd. "I'm sorry he's an inconsiderate idiot." He extended his hand. "I'm Len Kagamine, want me to show you around the house?" She was unsure, but took his hand anyway. Still looking at the floor she said "My name is Gumi, G-Gumi Megpoid."


End file.
